Chartette (Wonderful World)
Chartette is a playable character in the Doujin fighting game: Wonderful World. She is known for having a Sword bigger than Guts' Dragonslayer. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary When trying to use the excellent Ahito of physical ability to the military, troops magic nurses Ardore was newly established, & are to be belonged to livestock troops. Submission mark has been added to the collar, branding a special mark, she is subjected to unimaginable pain as she disobeys the instruction. Currently, she has been ordered to reconnaissance the country, we are turning the country. Her personality is good-natured, but there is the ability to take action, it has been firm. The ability to weather a part also Attari. As the imprisoned sister of the twins, it has been swayed by always daring sister. With the magic of the earth, the superior physical strength. Chartette's weapon is "Wedge." The Giants that are said to have perished, in the ancient weapon that has been developed as a weapon against the giants, that pierce the target, it is possible to stop the movement of the whole body. However, since the weapon is for a pair of giant organism, it does not exert fully in its function for human beings. Powers & Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely MUCH higher with Terra Break. Name: Chartette Leor Origin: Wonderful World Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Dog-Type Beastkin, Swordsman, escapee. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Strength], '''Giant Weapon Proficiency, Canine Physiology (Potentially), Counter, Earth Blast Attack Potency: Multi City Block Level (If skilled enough, can Full Combo at least Aiwhen; the fastest character in the verse, traded blows with Claudette, and the Combo heavy Pale...), potentially higher with Terra Break. Speed: Superhuman (Can barely keep up with Aiwhen when galloping...), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength: Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better, Chartette can lift her Zweihander with relative ease. According to the child pages on Ainefill's pages, She can lift her sword she uses to this day at age 7, potentially flawlessly ignoring the heavy weight as easily as she does now...) Striking Strength: Class GJ (As the strongest physical fighter, she has broke ground effortlessly, whether it be huge mounds, whole floors, or even whole stages, traded blows with her Sister.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Her own Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Very High (Can lift a sword so heavy effortlessly, and not tire easy.) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Mittens (What? They're cool!), Giant of the Wedge: A Giant Zweihander that was normally wielded by Giants until driven to extinction. As a VERY Heavy weapon, It is said to be IMPOSSIBLE for Humans to lift it. Chartette lifted it easily at SEVEN YEARS OLD.. Intelligence: As a Dog Beastkin, Chartette has Dog Senses from her part Dog DNA, has eventually learned to survive while ACTUALLY being chained all over, and being treated as an object; let alone an actual dog. Weaknesses: Crybaby, Heavily dependant on her Twin Sister Claudette, Is restricted by her Collar (Which shows ownership of Ardore.), and her sword's heavy weight prevents Airdash, and Double/Triple/High Jumps. Electricity Manipulation (Something Duna can do.), Liz (Who hates anything Dog.). Feats: Can lift her Wedge with relative ease (And with very little muscle mass...) at age 7. This did not slow her down any quicker ten years later. Terra Break is the only attack in the verse to date that has a Meteor Effect that can blow up the arena. It works by slamming the Wedge to the ground, and the ground below lifts the loose crust, then disintegrates the rest of the ground. This only works this way if the opponent is Idle, and doesn't recover in time as the attack occurs... Other Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Impact:' Chartette's O Ability. Counts as the typical Counter of a fighter, except when timed, it does just as much damage to the opponent is opposed to her. *'Giant Wedge:' One of Chartette's other abilities. Air Dash, & Multistage Jump are disabled, and only air Guard is allowed in single jumps. *'Submission Collar:' The last of Chartette's abilities. Her Skills, and Counter Gauge are unlikely to rise in power. *'Upper Swing:' Chartette slashes upward to the other side. *'Rolling Slash:' Can be tapped repeatedly for more damage. Chartette, while in the air, can slash an opponent while rolling in the air as many times as long as the air permits. *'Heavy Tail:' Chartette hits the opponent with the end of her Zweihander's handle. *'Spiral Typhoon:' Chartette Spins upward with her Zweihander, dealing massive damage even for SKILL standards. *'Drill Blade:' Chartette thrusts her Zweihander at the opponent, dealing more damage than the usual SKILL. *'Rock Break:' Can shatter the earth below Chartette, does incredible damage, depending on how far away the opponent is; the farther, the better. *'Terra Break:' Chartette's FINISH SKILL. The only move in the verse that can create craters beyond human comprehension. No matter where the opponent is, they'll see the true power of having the Earth cracked in two, or at least, crumble a mountain. Basically a better version of Rock Break. Others Height: 153cm Weight: 44kg Likes: Being Stroked Hates: Thunder, Ardore Values: Family Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Beastkin Category:Swordsmen Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Doujin Game Character Category:PC Game Fighters